Many applications collect data and store data in a tabular form. In many cases, such application may use a database to store, sort, and manipulate the data. Tabular data is easy to manipulate with a computer, but can be difficult to comprehend and grasp for a human who may wish to analyze the data.
Enterprise management systems may be deployed to monitor and manage many computer systems throughout an organization such as a company. In many such systems, data may be collected for each monitored device and may be displayed in tabular form. An example of such a table may include various data parameters that are collected for various monitored devices or services. Such a table may have rows assigned for each device or service listed with a selection of measured or calculated parameters listed in columns across the table.